heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.24 - Feets Don't Fail Me Now
It's not too late, the sun is well out of view of the horizon however in the dark streets of New York. Nothing darker here than Hell's Kitchen, and not because of the sun, its just dark. dark. dark. Johnny Blaze is on his way towards the strip club just a few miles into Hell's Kitchen looking for the lead on a demon he's been hunting, the problem is, he senses a lot more evil in this place than ever before. Luckily he had one of his other informants send in another to assist him with the investigation, some Economy character. Johnny never heard of him, but that's fine right? Blaze idles out around the side of the strip joint, dismounting his bike and checking it out, feeling warm already. Kilroy has zero use for strip clubs in general. He could really have women by the bucketful if that was his goal, but his tastes run a bit...higher in caliber (literally). However, tonight, he had been referred by a friend of a friend via the Oblivion Bar that Ghost Rider needed help. Not a problem. He is trying a new costume tonight, rather than the ridiculous armor made of coins and currency...note...the coin chain mail is there, but invisible to mortal sight, though likely visible to Johnny. Instead he is wearing his grandfather's colors...a simple trench coat with dozens of currency symbols stitched into it, lime green with a lime green fedora and a staff made of Pennies. "Mr. Rider I presume?" "Blaze'll work till the Rider takes over ya." Johnny seems a bit touchy for now, Zarathos had become more powerful over the last few weeks, becoming less channeled to do what was right, rather than what was deserved... did that even make sense? Blaze approaches Kilroy and checks out his chain mail. "Really? whats with the coins?" he touches it with his finger to check it out. "I'm here to find the whereabouts of a demon who likes to eat feet..." he looks unhappy about it. Kilroy says, "Not surprised you can see that Mr Blaze. My abilities that are useful in combat involve summoning, creating, detecting or transforming currency. Against a demon my most useful abilities will be silver, holy water or a Rai stone. Likes to eat...FEET? That's a new one." "Yeah feet, you're telling me. I seen it and knew it was some really screwed up demon." He nods and takes a coin off the button link like he was going to need it later. "Alright, lets get in and get out before he tears the whole place down before we get our info." Johnny throws three pieces of gum in his mouth to assist with his focus. "I hope you're good with asking questions without ya know... burning their souls." Kilroy says, "I'd heard about a troll who chopped off hands or legs if people were too tall, but still..."um...well, I...am not a cop but I have managed to ask most people or places," he says that like its normal,"questions without destroying their soul...lead the way..." Suddenly there is a floating cloud of coins with a glass little vial of holy water glued to them invisible to the naked eye swirling around him. Johnny has this look like he knows what he's seeing but unsure of the strange man's magic, then again magic really wasn't his thing he was possessed, not enchanted. He makes his way in the front door and nearly snaps at the I.D. guy. "Just back off man!" his body sudders in pain as he walks through the floor. "I'm looking for Halidan? Anyone seen Halidan?" "He's not here, he's not here ever, go back home!" Johnny looks back at Kilroy. "Thats our man, shake him down find out where Halidan is." Kilroy is about to start asking questions, but then says,"Actually Mr. Blaze..." he points north,"He's that way 700 yards. I can sense him. He is carrying a lot of money." "Well . that wa-aAAHHHG!" Blaze is down to one knee all of a sudden when his back straightens up. "We gotta go now.. Go go gogo!" he pushes a by-stander out of the way and goes for his bike. "My bike!" he grunts and goes through a wall that catches on fire followed sounds of chains and a horrid hissing demonic voice that cackles with laughter. Kilroy has no method of moving quickly because flying is a bad idea. He doesn't do the coin slide his father does and hasn't mastered the floating Rai stone of his grandfather...but he does manage to use little coins as skates and quipus to the back of the cycle. He is looking around cautiously. The Demon Zarathor looks back as he hops on his cycle. "You look like a sissy!" he grabs the magician by the collar and throws Kilroy on the back of his bike. "HAHAHAAHAHAHAA" the flaming skulled rider blazes ahead with the money-mage in tow towards where Kilroy mentioned to go. "Well money pants? Where is he!?" Kilroy has no problem, being on the bike...really. He creates a small silver coin and has it move as a magical compass in the direction of the demon Blaze is seeking. "Yeah....costuming is something I'm working on." "Work on it faster twinkle toes! Go fetch mage!" Zarathos wraps Kilroy in his magical chain and launches him off the bike in the direction of the demon they are running after. Why? Zarathos wants to circle around. His fingers grip the hell cycle's handles harder as he makes the jump over the under pass. Necessity is the mother of invention and Kilroy steps on the Rai stone that appears outta nowhere, spinning around and around and around but clinging to it for dear life instead of standing on it, attached to Zarathos by chain, he moves at about ninety miles an hour in and out of streets, moving under the under pass and toward the target. Zarathos launches his bike into the air when he senses the target within distance and lands the bike to stop fleeing informant "YEEHA!" ....turning demon, the informant has a necklace of toes and ankle bones for armor. "Valkor" The Rider hisses angrily, recognizing the demon. Our informant had just transformed into a 12 foot tall snarling green demon of decay. Good News: Kilroy is OK! Bad News: Kilroy slows down but his head is spinning and he's dizzy to the point of incapacity. He sits on the ground getting his bearings. Good News: A cloud of silver holy water coins is a WIDE area of effect weapon at five hundred, and they were traveling with him at ninety miles per hour. They slam in the direction of Valkor, very likely to hit. Z grabs the demon just in time to receive a large blast of holy water coins along with his demon friend. That renders Zarathos severely weakened as can be seen by his fire nearly extinguished. The demon is not doing too well though, he's near death from the blast. "Money pants... You're pissing me off" Zarathos snarls in anger. Kilroy gets his bearings and ...looks rather sheepish. How much is he going to be a hazard on the course. He can at least destroy what remains of the holy water in the area and stands near, staff ready if he can get a blow in. He also has a 1 ton Rai stone on the other side of the fleeing demon in case he tries to run from Blaze. Zarathos is right pissed off, like he just mentioned to Kilroy. between the chains of Zarathos and Kilroys holy blows, the demon was little more than dead. To finish the battle, and to regenerate his powers Blaze grabs the demon by the throat and forces it to endure the penance stare of terror, pain and agony. It was a true terror to behold as the demon screams in horror(which is pretty bad considering) Kilroy says,”You OK?” Zarathos drops the carcass after inhaling his soul from his body. "Much better jingles." after a few moments of the rider being sated, he starts to regain his flesh painfully, sometimes it just doesn't go well. Kilroy nods,"Glad to hear it. Sorry about the burn. Didn't know you would also be affected by Holy Water." He puts his hand behind his head,"Glad you found the guy though." Blaze sighs as he touches his hands and face to check. "Yeah well he probably doesn't think about it much when he's trying to devour someone's soul to get his powers back man, don't sweat it.. Oh just don't end up on the other end of the chain." Kilroy says, "I don't intend to. My soul might be...harder to devour than meets the eye...I'm not that tough myself but I do have a...rather large friend. Still, better avoided. How long have you been doing this?" "I don’t remember.. a few years.. five years.. Its been a while." Johnny tries to look back, having minor flashbacks from the years he's spent riding, and drinking. "What about you? how long have you been saving the world?" Kilroy says, "three years running around...I've known about it since I was fourteen but until three years ago, I thought my father was shepherding the economy instead of being part of the problem. Five years is a long time." Johnny Blaze groans. "Yeah tell me about it. I've had enough but I cant, or Zarathos will have someone else to let him free on the earth." Kilroy says, "I'm no exorcist...but..." he thinks a moment. Likely Johnny gets all kinds of suggestions. If it was easy, he would have done it. "That must suck. Handy guy to have around, but wouldn't want to live with him 24/7.” Category:Log